Que dira la gente
by 23flor.de.cerezo23
Summary: dos hermanas, una llamada Meiling y la otra Sakura, Meiling una de ellas con un novio, esta con el tiempo empezo a sospechar de su novio Shaoran y en su alma florecio la duda de si seguir con esa relación... ¿que pasara entre las dos hermanas y Shaoran?...


**Qué dirá la gente**

«Las señoritas privilegiadas », como se las conocía en Hong Kong, residían en una casa de dos pisos, techos altos y habitaciones amplias, herencia de sus padres ya fallecidos. Meiling era la mayor y trabajaba de profesora, al igual que su hermana Sakura, enseñando en el liceo femenino.

Meiling esperaba, pisando firme una estera de iraca y las manos crispadas sobre la chambrana de la puerta exterior, a que su rival asomara en la entrada del bar de la esquina, contiguo a su casa. Su novio, Shaoran Li, un cuarentón acuerpado y de buen vestir, algunas noches prefería parar en el bar donde se apachurraba a beber y a platicar con una de las coperas, y era sorprendido por el amanecer, tambaleante y aferrado a una araucaria del parque gritando compungido: «¡Paren el mundo que me quiero bajar!».

Una tarde despejada la gente de la cuadra se arremolinó en torno a la discusión que disparaba insultos obscenos entre Meiling y la copera. Los vecinos asomaban por las ventanas y lo que más los sorprendió fue el hecho que Meiling exhibía una lengua más prohibida que la de la misma copera. Las dos mujeres perdieron los estribos y salieron a la calle, se agarraron del pelo, se revolcaron por el pavimento y los vecinos se vieron obligados a intervenir.

Cuando llegó del liceo a la Calle en la que vivían, Sakura fue informada del suceso. De inmediato se dirigió a la casa en busca de Meiling, que ante el tocador se curaba los rasguños con un algodón impregnado de agua oxigenada. Y con rabia le dijo:

— ¡Muy bonito! ¿No? ¡Peleando con una copera! ¡Boquisucia!

— ¡Eso a usted no le importa! —Dijo Meiling levantándose como un resorte del tocador— ¡No se meta en mi vida que ya soy una mujer!

— ¡Sí que me importa porque usted es mi hermana! ¿O le parece que queda muy bien ante los vecinos jalándose de las mechas con una puta por un hombre, dando semejante espectáculo a toda la cuadra? ¡Qué dirá la gente!

— ¡Pues lo que soy yo defiendo lo mío! ¡A Shaoran nadie me lo quita! ¡Y menos una puta!

—Pero... ¿quién se lo va a quitar? —Gritó Sakura arrugando el ceño—. ¿Acaso es el único hombre? ¿No hay más hombres? ¡Llevan veinte años de noviazgo y él ni siquiera le menciona matrimonio! ¡A él lo único que le importa es tomar trago!

— ¡Ese es problema mío! ¡Shaoran es el único hombre que he amado en la perra vida!

— ¿Y se va a envejecer al lado de él? —Le reprochó Sakura—. ¡A estas alturas ya no se le va a cumplir el deseo de tener un hijo! ¡Se muere de las ganas por casarse y con ese nada!

— ¡Vuelvo y le repito que no se meta en mi vida! —Gritó Meiling manoteando sobre el tocador—. ¡Usted es una amargada! ¡Ya tiene treinta y cinco años y ni siquiera tiene novio! ¡Nunca lo ha tenido! ¿O es que le da envidia porque yo tengo el mío? ¡A usted sólo se le va en sueños! ¡Se va a quedar virgen y vistiendo santos!

— ¿Virgen yo? ¡Ni por el oído! ¡Usted es la que es virgen y está más vieja que yo! —Dijo Sakura lanzando un puño al aire—. ¡Nooo mija! ¡Cuarenta años son cuarenta años!

— ¡Estoy virgen porque quiero llegar inmaculada al matrimonio! —dijo Meiling.

— ¿Y por qué está tan segura que se va a casar?

— ¿Ah no? —respondió Meiling tirando al piso el frasco de agua oxigenada, que reventó en pedazos —. ¡Vea, pues! ¿Y a usted de qué le sirve rezarle tanto a San Antonio si no le ha mandado un novio? ¡Vamos! ¿De qué le sirve?

Sakura lanzó una última ofensa y se retiró de la habitación que compartía con su hermana. De la mesita de la sala cogió una cajetilla de cigarrillos, extrajo uno, lo encendió con una candela de gas que temblaba en sus manos, y se fue a la Calle en busca de una vecina amiga para desahogarse contándole sus desdichas.

Meiling mantenía su virginidad como una forma de no ceder a los deseos de Shaoran y así presionarlo a que se casara con ella. Pero ¿sería por eso que en veinte años de noviazgo él no se había decidido por el matrimonio y últimamente tenía trato con la copera del bar de la esquina?, se interrogó sentada ante el tocador y mirándose en el espejo su rostro preocupado.

Con todo, los escándalos públicos con la copera del bar de la esquina continuaban y la credibilidad de Meiling se iba acabando en forma lenta pero segura. Esto la desvelaba pero no tanto como el hecho de que su noviazgo con Shaoran Li, se resquebrajaba de modo irremisible. En ocasiones su novio llegaba, como siempre sin previo aviso, en su camioneta (pero eso sí: exactamente a las siete de la noche) y hacía oír el pito. Si Meiling demoraba más de tres minutos en salir, tiempo que Shaoran contabilizaba en su reloj, se marchaba o adelantaba su camioneta y la cuadraba frente al bar de la esquina. Por tal motivo decidió que mientras se acicalaba en el tocador, Sakura lo entretuviera.

La relación de noviazgo se agotaba en la monotonía, se ahogaba en la costumbre. Presionada por su edad, a Meiling empezó a acosarla el desespero por casarse —lo que terminó de alejar a Shaoran—. La paralizaba la angustia de ser abandonada, la invadía un miedo a quedarse sola. Un atardecer en que los arreboles se desteñían en el horizonte, comentó con su hermana:

— ¿Y qué nos pasará a nosotras que no hemos podido casarnos?

—Yo creo que es porque desconfiamos de los hombres. Recuerde lo que nos decía mamá: que todos los hombres son malos, que sólo piensan en una cosa, que son unos demonios. ¿Usted cree, Meiling, que todos los hombres son malos?

—Claro que no. Lo que sucede es que la mayoría paga por lo que hace una minoría. Tampoco es que sean perfectos, pero con frecuencia uno escoge a quien no debe elegir...

— ¡Pues mírese!, detestaba a papá por alcohólico y terminó ennoviada con un tomatrago.

—... ¿se acuerda que mamá terminó quebrándole toda la vajilla en la cabeza a mi papá? ¿Lo recuerda, Sakura?

—Claro que me acuerdo. Así pretendía ella combatir las bebetas del pobre viejo.

….

Finalmente, Shaoran Li se perdió del mapa. Meiling se echó al dolor, cruzó por un instante el firmamento para retornar a perderse en el vacío, sintió la muerte interna, hasta sucumbir al alcoholismo. Mientras apuraba una copa tras otra y ante los reproches de su hermana por su manera de beber, decía: «Yo bebo para ahogar mis penas, pero esas verracas saben nadar».

Al final de una tarde sin arreboles de cielo cerrado, Sakura regresó del liceo y a pesar de tocar el timbre en tres ocasiones, Meiling no abría la puerta. La supuso, entonces, dormida en medio de la beodez. Recordó que tenía las llaves en el bolso. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrar a su hermana tendida en el zaguán, al borde de las escalas que ascendían al segundo piso. En medio de la borrachera Meiling había perdido el equilibrio, rodó por las escalas y falleció en forma instantánea.

—La pobre se murió sin probarlo —decían las mujeres de aquel hermoso lugar que el emperador peijank musaka había visitado muchos años atrás y lo había llamado "el lugar modelo".

Lo que sorprendió a los habitantes de Hong Kong fue que, transcurrido escasamente un mes del deceso de Meiling, Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto anunciaron con tarjetas de invitación su próximo compromiso nupcial.

 _ **Mi segundo one-shot pero Adaptado espero les guste, bueno no es mío pero es adaptado es una historia de Rubén López Rodríguez, quise compartirla con ustedes, el final me sorprendió - bueno nos vemos pronto y esperen la actualización de mi historia bye bye**_

 _ **-**_ **Tefy**


End file.
